


Gambling Hitachiin

by OmegaWolfy



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Lemon, Mature only, Reader Insert, Smut, threesom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Name] really shouldn't ever get into gambling, even if the stakes are fifty fifty. Hikaru and Kaoru are quite confident in their favorite game, even years later in college. Can [Name] get it right, or will she fall into their trap. Even though, she may not mind losing either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

College, what a time to be alive. Finally being able to get out of the house, and discover the world for yourself. So many things to try, which age had restricted, however, you were careful. Attending parties, but not becoming overly drunk, maybe finishing half of a drink before getting the buzz which would satisfy you for at least a week. Never using something too harmful to the body, and only ever had a single drag of a cigarette. 

You were a curiosity in the land of You Only Live Once, as though, you wanted to simply taste every little thing on a buffet table, but still played on the safe side. Sure, to most you were the buzz kill, not accepting many drinks, or sitting around filling the body with random miscellaneous hallucinogens. Yet, you had caught the attention of two males, who were also caught up in the world of being alive. Yet, didn't quite seem as though they were living it the same way as everyone else. Sure at a party they would hold a drink in one hand, but, never really did they drink it. Maybe a small drink, before just doing cheers, with every random person who walked by.

This wasn't really their kind of fun. Sure, it was the same for you, being invited by your friends, friend, who knew a guy, who was cousins with some gal who's brother was hosting the party of the century. Meaning everyone would be drunk, the music would be too loud, there was likely someone passed out in the tub, while another couple got it on over the sink, locking the door so no one who actually needed the bathroom could use it.

They searched for another kind of fun, which was more private and not induced by drugs or alcohol, to the point no one would remember. They also had brought back one of their favorite games from highschool, but with some higher stakes.

"Hey, [Name]-Chan." Turning, you found yourself face to face with one of your classmates. Though, you'd only talked to him a few times,--or was it his brother? It was hard to tell.--there was a strange emotion which always seemed to rise up.

"...I'd greet you back, but frankly I haven't yet figured out a way to tell the two of you apart, yet." With a guilty smile your eyes found the floor, and you passed off your drink to someone else who was teetering by.

"Ah, actually that's great news." He smiles, and his brother seems to morph into the room from behind you, his arm slinging over your shoulders as he smiles cheekily. The party has been going for nearly three hours, and you had to give it to him, he didn't smell a bit like alcohol.

"Because, we've got a game for you." The newcomer who's arm is slung around you states before turning, and literally pushing your body into his brother's. (Who seems much closer than he was before.)

"It's time to play, the 'Which one is Hikaru!' game!" Their unified voices are almost daunting, and it's obvious they've played this many, many times before.

"Sorry," You mutter and distance yourself from one of the brothers. "I'm not so sure about this," Your tone said otherwise. "What's in it for me?"

"Well,"

"We used to play this with the guests of a Host club we attended back in high school."

"And if the ladies got it right and could prove so they could come visit us when ever they wanted, without paying the club."

"But. None of them ever won."

"So, we upped the ante."

"If you win," Now their surround sound was back, as their voices unified perfectly. It was as though this was scripted. "you can keep us as your person butlers for a week."

"Make it a month." You say confidently crossing your arms. Which, wasn't really a good idea not to listen to their entire proposal.

"Oh really now." One of them cheekily responds getting closer, his lips curled up into a smile. The other is again wrapping his arm around you, how ever this time at your waist.

"You didn't let us finish...what about if you get it wrong."

Shit.

"So, now if you win, we are your butler's for a month."

"But if you lose... You'll be our personal maid for a month."

"And you can't refuse anything we say." And there it is.

"So, what do you say, [Name]-Chan?"

"Wanna gamble?"

"Wait. She already upped the stakes, I think she's all in."

They had you, the temptation had been too great, or maybe the half glass of beer was really too much for you. The fact was, the two were still a complete mystery, for all you knew they might not even be the twins you thought they were. Though that was even more unlikely than you winning this thing.

"Rules!" They chime, and you know your odds just went from fifty percent, to zero. This game was a dangerous one.

"Only one chance. No saying one of us is Hikaru, and then changing your mind."

"Along with your guess, you need proof."

"Time limit, five minutes!"

They are both grinning widely, and they know the game is already done for. You knew nothing about them, you'd have no proof even if you get it right.

"Alright, fine. I'm your maid." This turns both of their heads, not even a guess, and this was rare, usually everyone wanted to try and get it right. Just another asset which intrigued them both.

"But, if I had a guess." You point to the twin standing to the left, his hair parted to the right. "I'd say you were Kaoru." They glance at each other with a grin, before each of the twins  takes one of your arms. Proceeding to drag you out of the suspected sorority house.

"Well, was I right?" You squirm,  but soon give up as the taller lanky males are able to easily drag you along.

"We'll tell you some other time." One chimes and the other agrees.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT BETA READ-PROBABLY LOTS OF MISTAKES

The month had nearly been over, the Hitachiin twins had you do everything from cleaning their apartment, to landry, to shopping, and even ironing. You knew that if they had this great of an apartment, even though they were in college, they had to be rich. So it wasn't like their little game had been to get some free worker - there was something deeper to it.

By now you could practically almost always tell them apart, most of it was in the hair part, but for some reason to you, Hikaru just seemed...a little harder to get along with. Though you would admit if you'd ever be lucky enough to choose between the two... it wouldn't exactly end well. You simply wouldn't be able to decide.

"[Name]-chan!" They were back from something or another, you longing after finishing the list of things to do, which had gotten much shorter in the weeks you'd been practically staying in their three bed, two bath apartment. It was practically a house.

"Yeah, what is it?" Turning off the celebrity game show--like, what the hell, why are filthy rich people trying to win more money?--you got up from the couch and went to find the twins.

However, they always seemed to find you first.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru's arms are around your waist, pulling you close to him. It was embraces like these which had been becoming more and more frequent from both of them. At first you figured these and other more sexual passes were simply jokes at the fact you were playing the role of their maid. But now, you weren't so sure.

"What is it Hikaru?"

"I think I heard the television turn off." Hikaru's chin is resting upon your shoulder, while his brother seems to materialize - like usual - before you.

"Is that so? You weren't working, [Name]-chan?" Kaoru's hand has grasped your own chin, he's tipping your head back so you're not addressing the floor with your mumbles.

"I-I had finished... what was on the list, and - I was just relaxing a bit." 

"You're mumbling, [Name]-chan..." Hikaru says softly, his chin has left your shoulder, but his breath has ghosted over the nape of your neck, and he's so painfully close you could swear that he could be pressing his lips to your skin. But the almost touch is burning, nerves seemingly on fire, you tried to pull his arms away, create some distance. This heat was something only experienced a few times before, and you weren't quite sure how to feel about it.

When one of them, asked a question.

"Do... you want to know if you were right the night we made our deal?" Hikaru was still at your neck, and now you could hear him inhale a bit deeply with an approving hum. And you realize, it was Kaoru who was asking you.

"Well... I am still curious." You admit, and hope that neither of them detect the amount of lust, which had begun to rise, as you speak.

"Are you willing... to play another game with us then? And afterwards...no matter the outcome..."

"We'll tell you." At Hikaru's simple three words, you find yourself turning your head away towards your unoccupied shoulder. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what they were talking about.

"...Yes," You breathe out, closing your eyes. "what are the rules this time?"

The two were only faintly surprised, but in the time you had begun to know them, they two were also becoming quite familiar with you.

However, as Kaoru's lips found your own, it was a bit startling at first. Hikaru was beginning to leave a trail of wet, loud kisses up your neck. Once reaching your ear, his teeth sunk into your lobe as Kaoru gave your own tongue, which had moved to counter his own, a teasing nip. It was much more pleasing than you'd expected.

Though, then they were both at your neck. Hikaru to your left, Kaoru to the right, and it was odd, that the thought to go to a more, theoretically private room, never crossed your mind.

"Hmm... Being played with like this... at both sides." Kaoru says between kisses, he seems a little more in control than Hikaru, who was beginning to suckle at your neck, most likely in pursuit of marking your skin. "How... does it feel?" And suddenly Kaoru blows deliberately into your ear, a started gasp pasting your lips as you turn your head a bit, Hikaru's own mouth detaching from your skin as he gives out a chuckle.

"Well, answer him," the elder of the brothers says. "how does it feel?" And he too blows against your ear.

"Hikaru-Ahh, that- ahhh." And both of them are back at it. Sending your body into a state where nothing seems logical. Their hands are wandering, Hikaru playing with the skirts of the maid's outfit they had purchased after it was specially tailored for you, while Kaoru was fiddling with some of the strings along the back of it.

"Do you want us..." Kaoru draws these words out, the top of the dress dropping past your bust before he tightens the strings again, keeping the ridiculous dress from falling any lower. And the fact he probably knotted it meant it would be very difficult to get out of later.

"To give more of your body attention?" Hikaru's body is pressed so close to your own, you can feel his body stiffening against you in his own arousal.

"Please- yes..." Your words are breathy as you moan out deeply, telling them what you desired. They, complied at once. Hikaru had brought one of his hands to your left breast. His fingers pinching at the nipple, and making it rise to a peak in mere seconds. Kaoru descending from your neck, his arms wrapping around your waist as he lifted you up slightly, giving him easy access to taking your sensitive skin to his mouth.

Neither of them seemed to be wasting time, yet still seemed to be taking far too long. 

"[Name]-chan, you're so wet..." Hikaru mutters against your neck, while he had been busy with your breast, his other hand had been running up the sides of your inner thighs. His fingers pulling aside the not so laundre, though he didn't seem to care what kind of panties which were adorning your body. "You're juices are comeing out... How lewd." He whispers huskily in your ear, and Kaoru had finally released you, and he looked over your flustered face.

"Can I?" At any other point in your life, you made reply sarcastically, but right now you weren't sure what he was asking, but you weren't about to refuse. However, what surprised you was how he got down onto the floor before, and at once you felt obligated to grab the skirts out of his way. Kaoru had lifted one of your legs over his shoulder, and he didn't waste any time dragging his tongue from your core up to your cliteris.

"You're so cute, [Name]-chan..." Hikaru says softly, "You make so many noises when I lick your neck, or ears." He is dragging his hand down the front of your dress, taking one of your hands from the skirts, and bringing your hand to his lips. "Now... do you like this?" it's now when he slowly licks a pat from your wrist over the palm, and to the end of your index finger. Squirming, you pant out softly, and try to pull your hand away from his mouth. "Mhmm- ahh-" Kaoru's actions are making your knees weak and making other less controlled sounds rise from your lips.

"Hmm- not-not really." You whisper to Hikaru, though the end of the words rise in volume when Kaoru's tongue has drilled into your womanhood, shocking you as you lean heavily against Hikaru in an effort to find support. 

"You're overflowing, [Name]..." Kaoru says lowly as he breathed hotly against your body. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes," this time you're able to breath out, and it's almost disappointing when Kaoru stands back up. However, he leans over you, licking his lips as though he can still taste you.

"I don't think I can hold back..." He mutters, and Hikaru nods.

"Me neither." The elder says slowly, still pressing kisses along the sides of of your neck, and down your shoulder.

"Which one of us... do you want to be first?" And it's a question you know you cannot answer, and your eyes find the wall is suddenly very interesting.

"Which of us..." They're speaking simultaneously. "do you want to put it in you..."

"Hurry up." Hikaru says.

"Choose." His brother's voice is demanding in a way which makes your body coil in need.

"Or..." They are smirking, you can hear it in their voices, and feel Hikaru's lips against your skin. "Is it... that you want... us both?" The relief which fills your body is almost scary as Hikaru stand, helping you stabilize on your feet for a moment.

"I'll be using your mouth then." Kaoru whispers before kissing the end of your nose. To which, Hikaru leans against your back. Kaoru is unbuckling his belt, and undoing his slacks, his brother doing the same, but pulling out what sounds to be a condom. Did they plan this? Guiding your hands to this hips, Kaoru prompts you to trust him, while leaning forward. It first it's kind of daunting, the size of his cock. However, he's not exactly massive, nor small. In the good zone right in between. He's gentle, telling you to take your time as your lips slide over his head, and down his shaft about halfway, where you bob up and down at a slow yet steady pace. Your hands are holding on to him, to keep your balance.

Hikaru seems to have prepared himself, he's asking if you're ready which only a muffled hum is your reply when he lines himself up to your entrance, "Then, I'm putting it in... Ahh.. You're extremely...wet... Ohh... feels good." and his girth is sheathed within your body.

Kaoru seems to have resorted to trying to stifle his own pleasure while you go down on him, He's holding onto your hair with one hand, and another pulling at the dress laces. And it's now you begin to test your own water, slowly trying to take him in father, as much as you can. It's a bit painful, your throat burned a bit at his cock beginning to be deep throated, but eventually you were able to power through it. And it was almost a relief because Hikaru's thrusting had gotten faster, and even harder. With Kaoru's girth within your mouth, it was easy to keep back many of your own sounds of pleasure.

"[Name]-chan..." Hikaru says, he's leaning over you a bit, his hands which had been on your hips are now opening your womanhood. He's breathing heavily against your back as his fingers begin to circle and stimulate your cliteris.

"I'm going to touch you, too... Ahh...You're insides are moving. So lewd...even though I've just gotten into you... Ahh..."

And Kaoru joins in his hand gently stroking your head in encouragement while you pleased him with your mouth. "You must be going crazy..." He says watching you with hooded eyes while you try your hardest to look up at him.

"Oh... more-" Even now, they are in perfect sync and you're body is tightening, your climax quickly coming when Kaoru announces he's nearly there as well. The auburn male giving you one more warning before he has cum, his salty emission being released in your mouth, and as he pulls out a little dripping down your chin. Hikaru on the other hand gave only the slightly grunt, it almost sounded painful as he finished, pressing his body as close as humanly possible.

Once the three of you had completed your act of sudden passion, and one of them had actually needed to cut the lace of the dress so you could have a chance of getting out, was when you remembered what started this.

"So..." You said and sat down on the couch. "did I get it right at the party?" You prompt the two, and Kaoru shrugs, Hikaru plunking down onto the couch next to you.

"I don't know."

"It was quite a long time ago."

They didn't want to tell you that you had been wrong, because now...they knew you could get it right.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damn even my glasses were fogging up-  
> First attempt at theesome, and the Hitachiin Twins, I'm sorry if I failed miserably.  
> Inspired by a Japanese Audio series, (like the Tsukuyomi Sasuke x reader). No I will not link the series, I'm sorry. I don't want anyone getting in trouble on my account.  
> Some of the dialogue is very similar to the audio, so I will put here as credit that not all dialogue is mine.  
> -I don't own da twins.-  
> -da twins own you.-


End file.
